


The Magic Word

by BipolarIdiot



Series: Hear their Warning [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anarchy, But there will definitely be something else after this, Gen, Revolution, This is gonna be a series maybe, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarIdiot/pseuds/BipolarIdiot
Summary: The word that frightens them more than Voldemort's name.





	

A lot of people like to pretend that Voldemort was the only problem with the wizarding world.

Like to act as though he was simply an ugly stain in the carpet that they finally got out so everything is fine now, back to the way that it should be. Absolutely _perfect _.__

It’s kind of funny, cause as much as the wizarding world would loathe to admit, they’re a lot like the muggle world in this sense. They blame all of their racism and hatred on one thing, have huge wars to drag on and on to look as though they’re making a point. At the end of the day it was simply a distraction from the ever growing beast in our society, the _real _problem.__

They go right back to the same system that started it in the first place, ignoring that that system was exactly what the problem was. Another megalomaniac will rise and those idiots will sit back and scratch their heads wondering what could have caused it.

We knew what it was though. We knew what they were _really _scared of. It’s the same thing that’s left them frozen in time.__

It’s the same thing that’s lead them to label any person that speaks of injustice _dark _.__

The same thing that made them silence us when we spoke of change.

The same _fucking _thing that made them push us aside after we finished fighting their war for them. After we finished cleaning up the results of their system.__

The word that _frightens _them more than Voldemort’s name.__

The word that reminds them of the sins clawing up their backs, _begging _to whisper in their ear and remind them that this is all their fault.__

The word that’s whispered amongst our generation like a close held secret, like an answer to all of our questions.

The word that has been so rarely spoken in our society it’s like it was charmed with a notice-me-not from our minds since birth.

The word that will _rip _them from their mansion and throw them in the slums.__

The word that will make them wish they listened to our warnings.

**Revolution **.****

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems that you've made it to the end of my little blurb which makes me super happy! I've been writing a ton for the Harry Potter fandom but I've never really typed up the stuff I've written and my friend finally managed to hassle me into it. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and a kudos! Tell me what you thought about it I love comments.


End file.
